Meeting in a train
by Aikya
Summary: White has decided to leave Unova, tormented by her memories. But in the train for Castelia City, she is going to meet a boy who could change her life... ChessShipping – One Shot
_Hi guys!_

 _So this is my first story in English… I'm French and I apologize if there are mistakes (there are probably a lot !), I try to do my best but sometimes it's hard_

 _Reviews (about English mistakes or not) are always welcome, but just be polite please_ _^-^_

 _I hope you will like it !_

 _This One Shot has first been written in French, you can find the original in my fiction "_ Les sentiments des dresseurs _" (chapter 2)._

 **Paring:** ChessShipping (Hilbert/Black x Hilda/White)

 _(I don't really like Hilbert and Hilda's names, so it will be Black and White, uh uh)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Game Freak, I own nothing!_

* * *

For the seventh time of the day, White's Xtransceiver rang. Up to now, she has received three calls from Bianca, one from Cheren, two from her mother. This time, professor Juniper's face appeared on screen. For the seventh time of the day, White did not pick up.

Endless tears was running on her cheeks, but nobody among the few passenger of the wagon would have been able to notice it. The young girl was turning her back to them, her face in front of the dirty pane. "Unova's heroic girl" was a sorry sight whit her damp eyes and her red nose. She was even pathetic. She blew her nose.

"I'm not a hero. It's about time for people to realize it."

That pain, that heartbreak in her was unbearable. She was not sad, not really. But she was tortured by the same question for an eternity: "Did she act good?"

The Team Plasma's goal... save Pokémon... What if it was the right choice? What if N were right for the beginning?

Did she act good when she broke N's life, when she made fight her Pokémon tirelessly, to opposed Team Plasma? Admittedly, the organization was directed by Ghetsis, who actually wanted be the ones to have Pokémon, but... And N ? He could be right, him...

The killer true words from all those grunts she beat danced in her mind.

"How many Pokémon did you hurt to be here?" "Why do you fight? You even don't try to understand us!" "Don't you see all those unhappy Pokémon?"

It was turning and turning in her head, without any break, creating tears flood.

"Excuse-me... I'm sorry... I didn't want..." incessantly repeated the girl.

She tried to stop that infernal machine, taken in doubt. Ask a moment to think, to consider the possibility that the opposite camp could be right. But time, there was not, and Alder get her understand it.

"White, do you accept to take the Light stone?"

"Well... N... No, I can't do it!"

Everybody froze, shocked, and Cheren immediately encourage her:

"White, it is a huge responsibility, but I know you! You're more than able to do it!"

"No, it's not that..."

"White, you're going to allow N to fulfill his plans for a new world? A world where Pokémon and trainers are separated?"

"Maybe... Maybe N is right! Alder, I... I need to turn things over in my head, please..."

"Time hurry, White... Still I must ask you... Sincerely, I must ask you... Take this stone.'

And she accepted.

And now she was eaten up with remorse.

"That Truth... Is not the good one." she thought for the umpteenth time.

It was so much sore. Those words, those memories, that pain, she permanently wanted to hit her head against a wall. And all Unova was acclaiming and congratulating her because of her... her monstrous schemes. Yes, she acted like a monster.

She did not want to be separated for her beloved team... But Pokémon battles cannot be tolerated anymore. It was inhuman. She fully understood it when she battled Alder.

"Those confrontations are abominations. Nevermore I'll encourage that system. Nevermore I'll decree that kind of things to my team."

"White? What..."

"It was my last battle. Farewell Alder. I think we'll not see each other again."

And she decided to leave Unova without saying anything to anybody. To reflect... No, it was in order to flee. Flee her memories. It was a coward attitude, she didn't care.

"You're not coward. You needed a lot of courage to do what did."

She slightly turned her head while wiping her beautiful blue eyes. A boy with long green hair was seated in front of her, smiling kindly.

"I destroyed you, N... All those horrors said by Ghetsis, it was my fault..."

"Precisely, Ghetsis told me, and it's not your fault. You just listened your heart and you were right"

"No! I... I just did what people asked me, I..."

"You won our battle. You Truth was stronger than my Ideal."

"I won a Pokémon battle! How that can justify that one of us was right or..."

"White..."

"No, no, no ! Battles hurt Pokémon ! It's unbearable and..."

"They can be hurt, but the link between them and their trainer become stronger, and they are happy of this. They are happy to fight. White, you are a good trainer,r you made the wright choice."

The girl rolled her eyes, bored by that nonsensical talk. She coldly thought:

"Shut up, N. You just tell me what I want to hear. You lie. You even don't exist so sod off!"

The spectre created by her mind disappeared. The pain made the Pokémon Champion completely crazy. She often saw N in dream, and talked with him. It sucked. But all that he said was a pack of lies, an hallucination trying to relieve her, in vain. Nothing was able to conceal the teenager's cruel Truth. A Truth she fought body and soul for, just like Alder's puppet! Dawn it, it was so stupid!

"Ghetsis' puppet against Alder's one... Why us? Why have we been taken in that war, him and me? It wasn't ours..."

She shook her head. She shouldn't think about that, it was too late. She was going to travel, meet different point of view, and finally, she would have her own opinion, and she could find a way to fix her mistakes. And...

Somebody sat next to her. Good grief, that train was nearly empty, and she had a neighbor? What a though luck. The teenager glanced at him. A boy who was her age, hazel eyes, scruffy brown hair, a cap which looked like the girl's one. Quite cute. He saw she was looking him and had a charming smile:

"Hey hey, hello doll! How's it going? Tell me, you travel alone?"

Great, it had to be a big drag. She did not reply, but the pick-up artist was not discouraged:

"I'm Black. What's your li'l' name?"

"Open a diary." she replied with her coldest tone

Photos of the young lady could be seen everywhere, always with stupid titles like "The heroine who saved Unova" or "A trainer from Nuvema town, now a Pokémon Champion".

"Yeah, I know… White, the Truth's heroine, all that… I admire you a lot, you know."

"Well, go admire me elsewhere, kid. And keep your cheap pick-up techniques for my grand-mother, okay?"

"Right, I'm not particularly subtle, it's true..." he admitted. "Sorry. Where do you like that?"

"Castelia City. Now stop doing question."

"Tell! You could be a little nicer! The route from Nimbasa City is going to be a while."

"And you, you could be a little less aggravating! Know what? I'm going to get off and buy a new ticket. Stay with you is out of the question."

She grabbed her bag and was about to get up. She had so much money, she could well lose a train ticket.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our train is about to leave, stand clear of the closing doors..."

Black grabbed her arm, smiling and she furiously tried to free herself.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, come on, I promise to stop bothering!" he begged.

"Fine, I'll call you back, now let me get off..."

"You don't have my Xtransceiver's number..."

The station's walls started to move, and the brunette brutally nudged him:

"There you go, are you happy?! I wasn't able to get off, you silly!"

"Well, well, sorry… But I really wanted to stay with you… We don't meet girls like you everyday. Come on, to make me forgiven, I offer you something to drink. Soda? Lemonade? Apricorn juice?"

"Sleeping pills."

"Aaawh, come on. I'm sorry, I said."

"Nope."

Then, she tried to ignore him, but the bizarre individual didn't stop to repeat "please Whiiiiite" and, finally, she gave in:

"Fine! If I let you buy me a drink, you'll do the numbskull elsewhere?"

"Promised!"

"Phew… I agree, going for a lemonade."

"Yippee! So you're not angry anymore?" he asked, full of hopes.

"I am."

"Awh… Right…" he sighted, disappointed.

However, he joyfully ran search for the drinks at the buffet-car.

"How stupid he is..."

But the Pokémon Master couldn't help smiling. This boy made her forget all her torments during a moment. When he was here, all White's attention were focus on him and she felt… good. Even if he was a little bit annoying, she had to admit she found him funny.

"Here we are, young lady is served!" Black announced with his good mood, giving to her a yellow can with orange motifs.

The girl didn't understand why, but her check became a little red when their fingers skim past each other. Fortunately for her, the other hand's owner didn't notice anything.

"I hope you're kidding! You ran like mad and you've shaken the can in every senses, it's going to spurt on my face as soon as I'm going to open it!"

"But of course not." he reassured here when he sat down again. "Look, I open mine and… Waaaaaaaaaah !"

Just like her neighbor predicted, the golden liquid had sprung in one go, and sprayed the poor boy. The two other passengers who had seen the scene laughed, but the brunette just sighted.

"Silly, I told you..."

Yet, suddenly, she too couldn't help with burst out laughing, followed by the unlucky victim. As soon as she calmed down, she decided to be nicer with him. A little bit.

"So, and you, where do you go?"

"Castelia City too, he he he."

"Stop with that little game."

"Ha ha, but I'm serious! I'm going to take a ship over-there. I need to think about things..."

"Really? You think, you, sometimes?"

This time, her tone wasn't scornful or aggressive, just teasing. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know, it's crazy. Well… I don't know if it's a proper thing to told you, please don't get upset… But… even if the Team Plasma just wanted to dominate the world… some of their speeches forced me to ask questions to myself. Are battles acceptable? Are my Pokémon happy? That's why I's going to travel and meet as many people as I can, and discover a lot of different points of view. But not in Unova, because of the Team Plasma, you know… The equation'd be distorted. But somewhere else, I can find the answers I'm looking for."

"I'm not going to get upset." answered the girl pulling her head back. "Because I'm in the same case than you. I'm not sorry about fought the Team Plasma, because a lot of them wanted in fact to be the only ones Pokémon's owners… But I often wonder if a part of them wasn't right… I'm thinking about the same questions, and I'm ashamed of that heroine title Unova gave to me… They only wanted Pokémon's joy, and… and… We should have listened to them, find a compromise, maybe… So I'm leaving the region too, in order do clean my mind..."

"I imagine it must be horrible for you."

"You know, finally, you're not just a big drag..."

"He he, thanks. So, in which region do you go?"

"I don't know..."

"Is true! Oh, what a lucky coincidence, I go exactly to the same place! It should be a sign of fate, my dear."

"Phew… forget my last comment, you're still a big drag."

They laughed again, however, and, suddenly, a crazy idea crossed the girl's mind. A crazy and stupid idea even. She crossed her arm, had a big breath, still unable to believe what she was going to say, and, suggested, blushing a lot in spite of herself:

"Let's spend a bit of time together, okay?"

"Whaaat?! Are you serious? Is it true?!"

"We're both looking for the same thing, me and you, right? So… we could travel together...for a short time..."

"White, darling, it's the best day of my whole life!" declared Black, grabbing her hands, his eyes shining."

"Eeeeeeh! Don't get carried away! It's only in a friendly way, release my hand!" she protested, blushing more.

"Sorry. Promised, I won't do it again."

"You're silly, you know?"

"And you, you're mean."

"I know."

"Great time, right?"

"Yeah."

They smiled to each other. They just got involved in a one hell of an adventure. The train were still driving to Castelia City. The boy looked at his new traveling companion:

"Do you realize what you were just about to miss, even though?! A friend as great as me! Luckily, I understood before that we were intended!"

"Don't make me regret my immeasurable rush of kindness."

"He he he, you won't regret, doll."

"Silly."

The teenager was smiling even more. She wasn't thinking to N, the Team Plasma, all those painful memories. Black made them disappear in the twinkling of an eye. For the first time for a long time she was happy.

* * *

 _So ? Did you enjoy this One Shot ? Do you have any comments ?_ ^-^


End file.
